scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island is the first of a series of direct-to-video animated films based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on February 20, 1998, and was the first Scooby Doo movie to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation, though distributed by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. It was the first movie to feature real monsters instead of simple 'bad guys' in masks. This was heavily promoted before its release including a tagline used during commercials stating, "This time, the monsters are real." This theme would be followed up in several subsequent direct-to-video Scooby-Doo animated films released in the late-1990s and early-2000s. Although real monsters had previously appeared in most of the 1980s Scooby-Doo series and features, this continuity was ignored with the characters said to be encountering real monsters for the first time. After Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase, the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies would not feature real monsters again until ten years later in Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. Plot The Mystery Inc. team split up to do their own thing but come together again to solve a real ghost mystery. The gang of sleuths get more than they bargained for when, on Moonscar Island in the Louisiana bayou, they find themselves amongst worshiping un-dead Werecats and a swarm of zombies. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. are being pursued by a green troll-like monster. After a fortunate accident by Shaggy, he is caught and discovered to be a counterfeiter. This is revealed to be a retelling by Daphne on her television program; after years of unmasking phony ghosts, the Mystery Inc. gang have gone their separate ways. Daphne and Fred go off to start a successful investigative TV series ("Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake"), Velma opens a mystery bookstore, and Scooby and Shaggy bounce from job to job, including work as customs officers at an airport, from which they are rather quickly fired after eating all the confiscated foodstuffs. However, when Fred decides that the next episode of Daphne's show should be about tracking down real ghosts, he reassembles the gang and brings them all to Louisiana. After encountering many "men in masks" ("just like the old days"), such as a nerdy-looking guy in a lobster-man suit in a canned shellfish factory, an old man in a man-vampire bat suit at a graveyard, a ghost that turns out to be a hologram, and a zombie policeman, that turns out to be a middle-aged woman, the gang arrives in New Orleans, and are invited by a cook named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, the home of her employer. The island, Lena claims, is supposed to be haunted by the ghost of a pirate named Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is sceptical, they decide to go along with Lena and visit the island. The gang arrives on the island and meets Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful Cajun woman, who explains about the haunting. En route to the island, the gang also meet Jacques, who runs the ferry from the island to the mainland, Beau Neville, Simone's hunky gardener and Snakebite Scruggs, a grungy fisherman. The first two-thirds of the film play out like a regular Scooby-Doo cartoon, with the gang checking out clues and working to prove that the "ghost" is just a person in a mask. During the third act, however, it turns out that the island is home to real zombies. While trying to escape from zombies, Fred accidentally drops the camera and camera is swallowed by quicksand. The zombies, however, turn out to be the good guys: Simone, Lena, and Jacques are revealed to actually be werecats who drain the life force out of people to preserve their immortality and the zombies were their many victims and were just trying to warn them about the three villains. The gang, along with Beau, (who is revealed to be an undercover police officer) defeat the cat-creatures (when it seemed they were cornered, the time for the werecats to drain the life force had expired, ending their lives and skeletonizing their bodies) and free the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Daphne is upset for losing the camera, but the gang and Beau cheer her up and return to home. Cast *Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo *Billy West as Shaggy Rogers *Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley *Adrienne Barbeau as Simone Lenoir *Tara Charendoff as Lena Dupree *Cam Clarke as Beau Neville *Jim Cummings as Jacques and Morgan Moonscar (uncredited) *Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs Music "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You" Written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh Performed by Third Eye Blind Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment "The Ghost Is Here" Music by Tom Snow Lyrics by Glenn Leopold Produced by Skycycle and Richard Mouser Performed by Skycycle Courtesy of MCA Records "It's Terror Time Again" Music by Tom Snow Lyrics by Glenn Leopold Produced by Skycycle and Richard Mouser Performed by Skycycle Courtesy of MCA Records Trivia *Based on Glenn Leopold's Swat Kats unfinished episode "The Curse of Kataluna." *The film also makes no reference to Scrappy-Doo, restoring the original line-up for the movie. *The videos sold well and received generally positive reviews in the press, leading to a series of future direct-to-video Scooby-Doo feature films, and a new television series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?. *Out of all of the direct to video movies this one is argueably the darkest and most frightening out of all of them. Goofs Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Image Required